


A Star Filled Void

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: You, Jaehee and the rest of the RFA go on a camping trip. With it comes an array of memories, time spent together and a beautiful view filled with sparkling, bright stars.





	A Star Filled Void

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for the "2019 love for all seasons" Zine, but I wanted to post it during the summer time when the theme most fit. So here it is! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment, I would really appreciate it. 
> 
> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)

Smoke drifted through the air, dancing around surrounding pine needles and unsuspecting maple leaves. It rose from a campfire surrounded by an overly cheerful group of people, unbeknownst that their laughter was echoing throughout the once quiet countryside. Though they didn't care what forest dwelling spirit they might disturb, tonight was a night filled with fun and memories. Memories no one here would soon forget. 

Turning to grab a marshmallow, you chuckled as Saeyoung over animatedly told another ghost story. The only one falling for it being Yoosung who had gotten the unfortunate luck of having to sit next to him. Saeyoung had one arm slung around him as he shivered helplessly. Saeran, having gotten sick of his brothers 'stupidity’, called it a day long before he started this next tale. He was getting tired of the bugs that would occasionally interrupt them anyways, it seemed the twin didn't particularly take well to insects. You made a mental note to check on him later. 

“And then his face just melted right off!” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“Just from drinking too much coffee?” Yoosung sputtered, his voice slightly shaky.

“Yep, yes, one hundred percent, completely, totally, oui-”

“Would you shut up, we get it!” Zen said with a roll of his eyes. “It sounds fake anyways, like every other story that came out of your mouth tonight.”

“It's not fake, I have proof!” He rebutted, pointing his finger out in front of him like the star-filled sky was said evidence. 

“Really? I'd like to see that,” Zen replied, scooching in closer to Saeyoung to get a look as he pulled out his phone. The screen lit up his, Zen's and Yoosung's faces as they sat around it. The light from the screen highlighting the features of their faces in odd yet colourful ways. “ Dude, why do you have a picture of Jumin in a dress?! My eyes!” 

“Where’d you even get photos like that?” Yoosung asked while Zen dramatically ran his hands across his face like he was wiping off the most disgusting substance known to man. Maybe to him, the memories of Jumin in a dress was just that. 

“What I’d like to know is where that jerk got to, he hasn’t shown up the whole night. The moment the sun went down he disappeared,” Zen commented, exasperatedly. Seven smirked, adjusting his glasses; the need to show them the story that he told, was indeed real, having been long forgotten. 

“Why Zen? Were you hoping he’d be here wearing a dress?” The redhead teased. “I’m sure it’s much better in person~”

“Don’t make me gag! Like I’d ever!” Both Yoosung and Saeyoung burst out laughing together, while Zen scowled at them. 

“Jumin never left, he simply doesn’t enjoy the bugs, so he went inside.” The group’s blue-haired accomplice piped up, drawing all attention towards him. Your eyes focused on V, he seemed almost like he was in his element out here. Nothing about the wilderness bothered him; especially since he had come prepared with all the essentials like he knew exactly what to expect. Your eyes met in that instance and he offered you a warm smile. “MC, I see you're enjoying yourself. You haven’t stopped smiling the entire time you’ve been out here.” 

“Oh MC, I almost forgot you were here, what did you think of Saeyoung’s story?” Yoosung directed towards you enthusiastically. 

“She obviously thought it was amazing because she loves me, right, MC?” Saeyoung said, practically pushing Yoosung off the log they were sitting on in his excitement. He fluttered his eyelashes at you ‘charmingly’, causing you to let out a soft chuckle.

“No, because unlike you two, MC has a brain in her head,” Zen protested, with the second roll of his eyes that night. It was beginning to reach a new record.

“Would you three stop bugging her. Speak one at a time and wait for her to respond, she can’t talk to you all at once,” came the aggravated voice of the woman sitting next to you. Turning your head, your eyes landed on your brunette colleague. She was sipping on a hot beverage, steam swirling around her face with each sip. The sight warmed your heart and you couldn’t help but offer her your brightest smile. When her gaze landed upon it, she blushed and glanced away; clearly becoming flustered by your overly cheerful appearance. You hoped the drink she was sipping on wasn’t coffee or else she would be up all night. You know you forgot to pack any decaf. “It’s just some herbal tea, since I know you’re going to ask,” she piped up when she seemed to take note of your concerned gaze. You nodded happily, glad she wasn’t drinking anything that would make her inevitably uncomfortable later. 

You turned back to the other RFA members, voicing that you had indeed enjoyed Saeyoung’s story. He began to gloat after that, which only annoyed the albino male next to make further. Yoosung didn’t seem to care, eventually in fact, he joined in. Though you made sure to let everyone know how much it meant to you to have everyone there. The RFA was like a family to you, being with them like this was almost like a family reunion, something you didn’t get to experience too often. 

Your attention drifted back to Jaehee, giving her another one of your signature smiles. She blushed, pushing the bangs out of your face to get a better look at your eyes. “I don’t know why you like to keep them in the way of the most beautiful things about you,” she commented, running a tongue along her bottom lip. “When we get back home, remind me to buy you a hair clip to keep them out of the way.” 

You told her they weren’t an issue, but she didn’t take no for an answer. Jaehee seemed dead set on buying you hairclips now. Though you supposed ones with cute little ribbons on them wouldn’t be too bad. 

You two sat around until everyone had called it a day and headed off to their separate tents. The marshmallows had all but disappeared into your stomach by this point and Saeyoung had gobbled all the hotdogs. V seemed to scold the redhead for it and you suspected he would be complaining about a stomach ache later. You made sure to let Jaehee know that you wanted the tea for soothing upset stomachs just in case, laughing when she said you should let him suffer just so he could learn a lesson on not consuming so much junk food. 

Now sitting around a dimming campfire, that you made sure to put out for safety reasons, the two of you headed back to your shared tent. Neither of you quite had the courage to pitch it out the rest of the night alone in your own tent. Though it also just felt right, especially since you two occasionally did this at home anyways. Not so much in a tent, but a king sized bed was even more comfortable when you had company to share it with. 

Laying down in your sleeping bag, you turned on your side to face your sleeping companion. Jumping at the loud boom of thunder in the distance. You wondered if it was going to rain, almost welcoming it. The sound would be soothing, or at least more soothing than the rocks currently digging into your backside. Maybe your idea of camping, hadn’t been completely thought through. It seemed Jaehee agreed as she tossed and turned in the dim light of your makeshift shelter. 

“Maybe we should’ve brought a trailer like, Saeyoung,” she whined. You remembered how proud the twin had been after buying it, his brother not quite sharing his sentiments. It seemed Saeran hadn’t liked the idea of camping in general. You almost felt like you had been forcing him when he came purely on your request. Maybe you should’ve told him he wasn’t obligated to come. “Or built an entire cottage in this one area, for this one outing, like Jumin.” Jaehee was on first name business with the heir to C&R, ever since she had resigned from her last position at the company. You supposed when someone is no longer your boss, you no longer are required to be as formal with them. You felt good knowing Jaehee had more freedom and a job she enjoyed now. 

You smiled and gave her a curt nod, gesturing to her in an attempt to voice that she was all you needed. She chuckled nervously, “You’ve always been a good friend to me, huh?” A good friend? Sometimes it felt like it was bit more than that. Especially when the two of you slept together like the way you were doing now. Though you didn’t want to push the other woman into a relationship, especially if she was unsure. A relationship was a big decision, a decision she would have to make on her own. You were willing to wait until she made up her mind, it didn’t matter how long it took. “I can’t believe I was so suspicious of you when we first met,” she added. You whispered that there was no hard feelings and that you would’ve felt the same in her shoes. She laughed, “so understanding, as always.” 

You two waited for sleep to overtake you, but it never did. The rain never coming either, even though you both could hear thunder boom in the distance a few times as if announcing its bluff.

You poked Jaehee’s hand and she almost let out a scream, slamming her palm down over yours. You giggled, noticing Jaehee sigh in relief when she realized it was just you. “Don’t do that, I thought you were a spider.” You shook your head, but pretended your hand was one as it teasingly crawled up her arm. “I know it’s you this time, MC.” 

You asked her if she wanted to maybe step out for a bit and watch the stars. Maybe if you both took a walk, you could clear your heads and get drowsy enough for some form of rest. “That sounds like a good idea,” she agreed, as you both snuck out into the night like two teenagers getting away from their strict parents. Though that wasn’t the case at all. You just didn’t want to disturb the other members on your way to a more secluded area or make Yoosung think one of Saeyoung’s stories was actually true. For some reason you had a feeling the blonde boy was also still very much awake, despite the courage he tried to show when making his leave earlier. 

You and Jaehee sat at the edge of a dark cliff after clambering aimlessly through thick brush, the dim light of a lamp you had swindled from around the twin’s trailer being the only thing guiding the way. Above you now was the clear view of a million tiny stars, like twinkling shards of glass. Nothing like you had ever seen living in a city shrouded by light pollution. Everything was so pure and different out here.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You couldn’t help but agree. “I remember seeing views like this, long before I started working for Jumin. Back when I would go on hikes, pretty well every day. It was stunning,” she recalled, causing you to smile. You asked her if those trips made her happy. “Not as happy as you make me,” was her quick reply. 

You swore your heart skipped at least five beats as your eyes met, hers illuminated by the lamp at your side. 

“Everyday with you has been…” she trailed off, your fingers threading together. “Some of the happiest days of my life,” she admitted. You couldn’t take your attention off her as she recalled every time you made her life special, a welcome warmth pulsating across your skin with each honeyed word. You had no clue and yet you couldn’t help but realize you felt the same way. 

You smiled, telling her how much she meant to you in turn as you leaned against her. Your head resting on her shoulder. Both of you stared up into the void that you called the night sky, happy and overjoyed that you had both taken the time out of your lives to go on this trip. Tonight was a night, you’d never soon forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)


End file.
